Ahogada
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: A veces se sentía ahogada, como jamás se sintió en la piscina. Y no sabía si aquel sentimiento algún día se iría o si se quedaría adherido a ella, como una segunda piel. /Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Mujeres al poder, de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Las yemas de sus dedos se pasean sobre las medallas y trofeos de la repisa antes de tomar un trapo húmedo y retirar el polvo acumulado sobre ellos. Su boca tiene una sonrisa; pero no llega a sus ojos, de repente abrumada por todas las cosas que su mamá dice mientras limpia la cocina. Mirai se sabe el itinerario de memoria, no han hablado de otra cosa desde hace un mes. Kurenai está emocionada, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de ella, quien ha estado a punto de decirle que no quiere ir, cuatro veces, una por semana, arrepintiéndose apenas se para en la habitación de su madre, desistiendo por completo al mirar su sonrisa.

Shikamaru notará el cigarrillo faltante apenas abra el paquete. Sabe bien cuántos fuma al día como para tener un error de cálculo tan grande —sólo dos cigarrillos, o Temari se enfada—. La posibilidad de que la empresa que los fabrica se equivocara al empaquetarlos y ponerle uno menos era mínima, jamás le ha pasado algo similar, y además ya sabe cuántos le quedan, o le quedaban. Debían ser seis, y ahora eran cinco.

—¿Llevas tu bikini?

—Llevo un bañador, el que me compró Ino el verano pasado.

—Es bonito —dijo Kurenai agachada bajo el fregadero, limpiando con sosa el piso de mármol. Una capa de cochambre se había pegado a la superficie, y no había otra manera de sacarla más que tomando medidas drásticas.

—¿A qué hora sale el tren?

—A las siete.

Son las cinco, tienen planeado dejar la casa a las seis, tomando en cuenta que la estación está a cinco minutos de su hogar. Mirai baja del banco que la había ayudado a llegar a la repisa alta, y se dirige a su habitación, apenas mirando a su madre que empezaba a cantar como hacía siempre que estaba de buen humor. Cierra la puerta antes de abrir el cofrecito de madera donde guardaba sus ahorros, y saca el cigarro aplastado que robó horas antes de la cajetilla de Shikamaru. La mano le tiembla en cuanto sale al balcón y se pone el pitillo entre los labios rosas; el mechero de la cocina será echado en falta en cuanto su madre quiera poner a calentar agua para llevar café en los termos que acaba de lavar, sabe que entrará sin tocar, como siempre, a preguntarle dónde lo había dejado, como siempre, y verá a Mirai fumar, como nunca lo había hecho. Escucha la puerta abrirse a la par que exhala el humo que le raspa la garganta, y se da vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, preparada para la reacción que desencadenará.

—Mirai, ¿dónde dejaste el encendedor?

…

Se pasa el día tirada en su cama, mirando el techo mientras escucha música. En definitiva, no era lo que esperaba para sus vacaciones, pero era mucho mejor que ir a la costa. Se quita un audífono cuando alguien toca a su puerta, y se incorpora sabiendo de antemano quién era. Shikamaru siempre tocaba, su mamá no.

—Adelante.

—Niña lista.

Mirai lo mira esperando que comience a regañarla, pero Shikamaru tan sólo se sienta en la silla giratoria de Mirai, observando por la ventana los grandes árboles del jardín trasero. Es fácil hablar con su mamá de muchas cosas, pero algunas no son fáciles de decir en voz alta. Algunas jamás va a pronunciarlas delante de nadie. Pero sí es fácil llorar y abrazar a Shikamaru, quien la cuida como si fuera su hermana menor. Es más fácil esperar que la consuele, sin siquiera hablar de lo que la tiene tan triste.

—Tu mamá quería ir.

—Podía irse sin mí.

—Esa no era una buena solución, planeó estas vacaciones durante todo un año, Mirai.

Hace un puchero cuando se pone a llorar, el labio inferior le tiembla antes de derramarse en lágrimas, y Shikamaru la observa deshacerse como un helado bajo el sol. La conoce desde que era un tierno bebé inocente, y sabe que no es tonta, que cada movimiento suyo está bien calculado. A sus catorce años es una experta en taijutsu, buena estratega, amante del pop, recreadora de coreografías y de escenas de acción de sus películas favoritas —le gusta especialmente aquella de la novia y los 88 locos—.

—Mirai. ¿Por qué no querías ir?

No puede contarle. Prefiere que piense que es una egoísta, o una inconsciente.

—No llorarías si no fuese importante —le recuerda Shikamaru antes de dejar la habitación.

…

En la sala hay cuadros de paisajes en un estilo muy tradicional. Si Mirai los mira muy de cerca, y con mucho escrutinio, puede ver los errores en los trazos finos del pincel sobre el lienzo. Alguna línea blanca de espuma fuera de lugar, algún ojo más grande que el otro, un dedo malformado o una flor especialmente fea. De lejos apenas podría darse cuenta. De cerca es más evidente.

—¿Mamá? —pregunta al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse. Es ella, como no podría ser de otra forma.

Mirai tiene en la mano una servilleta arrugada y húmeda por el sudor que le causa el nerviosismo de pararse frente a su madre.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

No contesta y en cambio la sigue a la cocina, ayudándola a acomodar las especias recién compradas en el mercado que se pone desde madrugada para quien guste desvelarse. Al cabo de nada, se hace evidente que no están bien, hace falta decir algo más desde ese día en que todo se volvió espinoso. Mirai hace un buen esfuerzo para quitarse el nudo que siente en el estómago, pero sabe bien que aunque se vaya, el de su corazón le seguirá por el resto de su vida, como un fantasma que aparece cuando menos se lo imagina.

—Perdón.

No logra decir nada más y se pone a llorar otra vez. Kurenai la abraza, y la voz dulce de su madre le quema las entrañas.

—Ya pasó. Ya pasó —dice Kurenai en susurros, besando la frente de su hija que en unos años será más alta que ella.

—El dinero…

—El dinero va y viene. ¿Oíste? No tienes qué sentirte mal por eso, sé que querías ir, pero todo tiene una consecuencia. Estás muy joven como para esos vicios, aunque sea para probarlos, yo también hice cosas que no estaban bien…

Mirai escucha a su madre hablar, y se da cuenta que no entiende lo que Shikamaru sí pudo comprender.

—Podemos ir en diciembre.

Mirai suspira derrotada y asiente.

…

A veces no se quiere. Le resultan mal los entrenamientos y cuando llega a casa tan sólo quiere encerrarse en su habitación y gritar. Odia que todos crean que debe ser la mejor, que su apellido pese tanto. Si no fuera tan importante, las personas no tendrían tantas expectativas sobre ella, y no los podría defraudar como lo hacía.

—Boruto y Sarada la dejaron colgando en un puente —escucha a sus espaldas mientras come una hamburguesa.

—¿No que es la mejor chunnin?

—Por eso no ha vuelto a ganar medallas en natación, porque se la pasa tragando.

—Puta gorda.

—Su cabello de marimacho.

La llegada de Shikamaru silencian las voces, pero se repiten en su cabeza una y otra vez. No sabe quiénes lo dicen, pero cree que es verdad. Tiene exceso de grasa en el vientre, que se evidencia cada que se sienta. Shikamaru le ha dicho que cambiarán el entrenamiento pues se ha vuelto más lenta desde hace un tiempo. Deja la hamburguesa a medias en el plato y saca su celular, fingiendo que hace otras cosas.

—¿No vas a terminar? Se va a enfriar —pronuncia Shikamaru con una arruga en la frente.

—Ya estoy llena.

Antes de que Kurenai pueda preguntarle cómo le fue, se mete en su habitación alegando que está muy cansada. Prende la computadora y se pasea por los foros, queriendo distraer su mente de las palabras, pero no puede. Al cabo de media hora, se encuentra reproduciendo música depresiva que le hace llorar en silencio.

…

Decidida, se mete en la habitación de su madre mientras mira la televisión acostada, con un plato de manzanas con crema, nueces y pasas. Kurenai la escucha, pero no se mueve, ni pregunta qué está haciendo ahí. Miran juntas programas de cocina y una serie de detectives por las tardes, por lo que no se le hace raro que esté ahí.

Mirai se para tras su madre, observándola con detenimiento, con la garganta entumecida y las manos temblando.

—¿Quieres decirme algo? —pregunta Kurenai, volteando a mirar a su hija.

Mirai niega, regalándole una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Segura? —pregunta incorporándose.

Mirai vuelve a negar, y se acuesta junto a ella. Kurenai abraza a su hija, acariciando su cabello mientras las voces de la televisión se escuchan más lejanas. Mirai pega la nariz al vientre de su madre, tiene la blusa húmeda y huele a jabón con cloro, seguramente porque estuvo lavando los platos. Al cabo de un rato, se quedan dormidas.

…

—Mamá, abusaron de mí.

Lo dice en voz muy bajita, debajo de las sábanas. Su mamá duerme, ni siquiera se mueve cuando Mirai lo repite. Una lágrima cae de su mejilla, preguntándose si algún día será tan fuerte como para decírselo en voz alta. Quisiera no tener miedo, ni vergüenza. Quisiera poder liberarse de ese peso, pero no puede. No quiere que su mamá se culpe por lo que pasó, por viajar a la costa donde vivían sus tíos y dejarla sola con uno de ellos mientras se iba a divertir en el mar. Le duele, más que otra cosa. Le duele porque sabe que su mamá la haría sentir mejor si se lo contara, pero no puede. A veces se siente ahogada, como jamás se sintió en la piscina. Y no sabe si aquel sentimiento algún día se irá o si se quedará adherido a ella, como una segunda piel.

…

Se tira en el pasto cansada, con las mejillas rojas por el ejercicio. Siente las piernas hormiguear y sabe que falta media hora para acabar, pero ya no puede.

—Mirai, no puedes descansar todavía —dice Shikamaru, reprendiéndola, a lo que ella responde encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué es ese gesto? No acepto esas cosas viniendo de ti, niña. Si sigues así, no te van a dar más misiones importantes.

—¿De qué sirve que me esfuerce tanto si igual voy a decepcionar a todos?

—A mí me decepciona que no te esfuerces en terminar la rutina. Puedes conseguir cosas más grandes, yo creo en ti.

Mirai rueda los ojos y se levanta. Detesta que Shikamaru se ponga en plan optimista.

—Además, subiste de peso y tienes qué bajarlo para mejorar tu habilidad con las cuchillas.

Mirai se cruza de brazos y arruga el entrecejo. La ira hierve dentro suyo por lo que Shikamaru se atrevió a decir.

—¡Ya lo sé!

—No me grites —responde Nara apenas dedicándole otra mirada.

—¡Pues entonces deja de decirme que estoy gorda!

—¡Nunca te dije eso!

—¡Sí lo hiciste!

Temari sale a mirar, alertada por los gritos que están pegando. Es raro verlos pelear, aunque ocurre de vez en cuando, cuando alguno de los dos está muy estresado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Mirai toma su celular y camina hacia la casa, pasando junto a Temari, quien sólo puede ver a su marido frustrado recogiendo los kunais del suelo.

—Se enojó porque le dije que tiene que perder el peso que ganó desde que dejó de nadar. Se está volviendo demasiado lenta y no ha querido volver a las competencias, que le hacían muy bien, por cierto.

—Dale un respiro, Shikamaru.

—La dejo descansar, pero nos falta media hora solamente, Temari, debe respetar los tiempos de entrenamiento.

La mayor vuelve a la sala, donde ya está Mirai recogiendo sus cosas mientras su celular vibra, recibiendo todos los mensajes que no leyó mientras entrenaba.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí.

—No te ves muy bien, ¿qué tienes?

—Nada.

…

Estar en bañador le resulta incómodo. Se mira al espejo y no puede dejar de notar errores. Tiene algo de celulitis, estrías, cicatrices y granitos. No se ve como una chica de revista en traje de baño. Su cabello corto no le favorece, ni su escuálido pecho. Se tira sobre la cama, lagrimeando al instante que se siente frustrada por no ser lo suficientemente bonita.

—¿Mirai?

—¡Toca la puerta, mamá!

Kurenai sonríe y se disculpa, pero la sonrisa se va en cuanto se da cuenta de que está llorando.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¿Está visible? —pregunta Shikamaru desde el pasillo.

Kurenai no contesta, pero se sienta al lado de su hija.

—¿Qué pasa, Mirai? —pregunta nuevamente, preocupada.

Mirai llora mientras le explica todo. Que le gustaba ir a natación antes de que comenzaran a hablar mal de ella, que detesta ponerse el bañador y verse fea en el espejo, que las otras niñas no tienen cicatrices, ni celulitis, y que a ellas no les da pena desvestirse frente a las demás. Shikamaru escucha desde fuera, sintiéndose mal por no entenderla, y por no poder animarla al no saber qué era lo que le incomodaba tanto.

—Mirai, es normal tener imperfecciones. Yo las tengo. ¿Crees que me veo fea en bañador?

La joven niega, aunque piensa que no es lo mismo.

—No te debe importar lo que digan de ti, ¿qué más da? Eres la más rápida bajo el agua, y en taijutsu les puedes romper el trasero. A todos ellos, hasta a tu profesor.

Mirai se ríe al escuchar a Kurenai, porque sabe que es verdad. Kurenai limpia sus lágrimas a la par que toma su barbilla y la levanta. Su boca se estira en una sonrisa, arrugando su piel.

—Eres demasiado inteligente como para caer en provocaciones, Mirai. Eres fuerte, hábil, y hermosa. ¿Se burlan porque tienes estrías? Búrlate porque esas estrías ganaron el primer lugar durante cinco años seguidos en los cien metros estilo libre.

…

Las voces se callan una vez que entra a la habitación. Su bañador rojo es nuevo, se lo regaló Shikamaru luego de un entrenamiento especialmente agotador. Mira a todos con una sonrisa, algunos la saludan, y otros murmuran mientras la ven pararse junto a la piscina.

—¿Hace cuánto que no entrena?

—Seguramente sus tiempos son una mierda.

—Se volvió a cortar el cabello porque no se veía lo suficientemente fea.

Ignora las voces como puede, sintiendo la adrenalina besar sus sentidos. No les iba a dar el gusto, iba a ganarles todas las veces que hicieran falta.

…

—Ma, vamos a la montaña estas vacaciones —le pide mientras arreglan el jardín y retiran las hojas muertas de los helechos.

—¿Y eso? ¿No querías ir a la costa? —pregunta con verdadero interés.

—Hay que probar cosas distintas, ¿no? Y luego podríamos ir a las ruinas de Sunagakure, a las ciudades del oeste, a las islas del sur, no sé, hay muchos lugares que no conocemos.

—¡Vaya! Qué entusiasta estás.

—¿Te gusta la idea?

—Me fascina.

...

..

.

Hola. No se me ocurría bien qué escribir, y lo que se me ocurrió no lo pude hacer. Así que escribí esto, que es más como un slice of life. No era mi intención escribir de esto, pero terminé por hacerlo porque me toca muy de cerca. Al final trata de una sola cosa; las cosas que nos guardamos y que nos hacen daño, y que diciéndolas en voz alta a alguien a quien amamos, a lo mejor nos hace sentir mejor y liberados. Y nada, eso. Que ojalá ninguna niña o niño se tuviera qué guardar lo que les hace daño. Besos y abrazos.


End file.
